The Angry German Kid Show/AGK's Babysitter
AGK's Babysitter is the 8th episode of the fourth season of GeneBernardinoLawl's The Angry German Kid Show. Synopsis While his dad is off to pick up his wife, Leopold is left home with a babysitter, who turns out to be Oswaldo, the penguin from Brazil. Plot As Leopold was watching a video Fabrice told him to watch, Harold called him to go to the kitchen. He had to pick up his wife, but had to hire a babysitter after what happened in "Angry German Kid babysits his brothers". Meanwhile, Oswaldo is on a private airplane after running away from his friend Leia, and arrives in Germany where Harold asked him if Oswaldo could babysit Leopold. Rainer found it rather funny as he considers it to be unrealistic. After being forced to let Oswaldo in his room, Leopold had to tidy his bedroom with a gigantic broom. After playing Monopoly, Oswaldo checked on the siblings and agreed to play Sonic Mania with them. Meanwhile, Hoppus resided in Gene's house and was taking a shower while commenting on much he hates the color pink. As they were playing Sonic Mania, the TV cut to static and showed a strange red creature telling Oswaldo to kill Leopold. Seeing that the penguin refused, the demon possessed him and attempted to kill Leonidas and Sean until Leopold (who was warned by Leonard and Leorich) faced him. They all escaped from him, and Leopold barricated the door. After Oswaldo attempted to get Leopold's attention, he took a fire axe and proceeded to break the door down, yet Leopold and his brothers jumped out of the window and landed safely thanks to springs that magically appeared. As they hid in the backyard, Hoppus arrived and asked what was going on. At first, Hoppus refused to believe him, but Oswaldo showed up in front of them. He admits that he knows everyone, along with the main weakness of the "simulation". Leopold and Hoppus later engaged in a deadly fight that they lost, but managed to finish him off with their "Overdrive" final attack. Kicking the spirit out, Oswaldo is severely injured, but Hoppus believes that something strange is about to happen. As everyone was watching a sprite video on TV, Harold arrived home and saw that Oswaldo has been severely injured. Trying to remain calm, he refused to believe that something made Oswaldo go berserk, until he received a terrifying message and ran away. Oswaldo then left Germany to see his friends Leia and Tobias back in Brazil, leaving the Slikk kids watching a trailer for a GameJolt game. The episode ends with Fabrice and Gene discussing about the making of the episode and why Oswaldo was chosen as the babysitter. Fabrice admitted he'd have been nice if Baldi was the babysitter, and burst into laughter when thinking of Lucoa as the babysitter. Characters * Leopold Slikk * Harold Slikk * Mary Slikk (cameo) * Leonidas Slikk * Sean Slikk * Leonard Slikk * Oswaldo * Leia * Gotta Sweep * Fabrice Laroche (voiced by himself) * Prohyas Warrior (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Hoppus * Croyt (voiced by Adrenaline21) * Leorich Slikk * Exetior Slikk (voiced by AGKandRockman2001) * Madeleine Meanwhore (cameo) * Barry Charles (cameo) * William Afton/Dave Miller/Springtrap (cameo) * 40T10 * Baldi Baldimore (mentioned) * Lucoa (mentioned) Trivia Timeline placement *This episode is a headcanon crossover to Oswaldo episode "Oswiral". *A sequel of this episode is confirmed, an Oswaldo Parody Super episode called "Oswaldo's Nightmare". Errors *The one of the video sources has left uncredited in the closing credits scene. Category:Angry German Kid Category:Exetior Slikk Story Arc Episodes